fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Almadel Fracture
|romanji=''Arumadēru Furakuchā'' |parent magic= Elemental Magic Destruction Magic Forbidden Magic |user= Various }} Almadel Fracture ( , Arumadēru Furakuchā; lit. "All Things in Nature Converge, Negative Particle Wave") is a particularly powerful spell, derived from the infamous Abyss Break — using Destruction Magic as a foundation because of its casting methods and versatility; in fact, it's said to be a "perfected version" of said technique — capable of being performed without succumbing to the lethal backlash. Like its parent, it's a Elemental Magic spell that invokes the powers of four or more elements at a time — its destructive force dependent on how many are employed to produce it. Due to its origins and its overall capabilities being compared to — (i.e. a "lesser, watered-down version" of said weapon), it's typically branded as a Forbidden Magic. According to certain Elemental Mages, this spell is considered to be one of the highest forms of Elemental Magic — proof of one's mastery of the elements. Thus, it's highly sought by said Mages, with a few being able to master and successfully invoke its cataclysmic potential. It's one of the few known "Magics of the Modern Era". Overview Truly a frightening spell of incomprehensible power, Almadel Fracture is said to be the pinnacle of all forms of Elemental Magic, which includes the likes of Molding Magic and Slayer Magic respectively — both of which are known to make use of such natural forces to its utmost; ironically, due to the potency of the spell, it has automatic immunity to the aforementioned — destroying those foolish enough to forcefully control such power for their devices, as it's a condensed and unstable power that far surpassing the state of being an "element". A Combination Magic taken to extremes, it's stated to be an expression of one's understanding of nature and all that it embodies, using it as an extension of themselves to effectively eliminate any and all obstacles without prejudice. It's noted to be extremely difficult to cast and requires one to both have a certain level of mastery over four elements or more — balancing them in perfect unison to properly manifest the spell's essence, and a vast quantity of magical power at their disposal to match Almadel's insane destructive force. True to its status as one of the "Magics of the Modern Era", there are very few mages that know of its existence and even fewer that are capable of fully employing its vast capabilities. As aforementioned, Almadel Fracture is conjured through the union of four or more elements at the user's disposal; by pooling their magical power between the center of their palms in the similar position as the Magic Ray, they form a small sphere of concentrated energy which serves as the nucleus of the spell. Then, they inject said sphere with the elements of their choice, shown with the appearance of four or more magical seals surrounding it. Upon reaching critical mass and the sphere turning stark white, it releases residual energies that the user molds around it, giving it the shape of their choosing. It's confirmed that the shape determines the techniques overall power and radius, serving as an outlet and magnifier for the nucleus's power; for example, a cubical shape can destroy a confined area, a spherical shape can destroy a large portion of a battlefield, and a dodecahedron shape — confirmed to be one of the most dangerous to handle, has the potential to destroy large infrastructure and alter the very landscape on which the technique is used, possibly endangering everyone if not handled carefully, user included. Each shape of the shell is connected to the situation in which the technique is used, thus users are very wise on which shape should be crafted. Upon command, the Almadel Fracture is launched forth — quickly expanding towards the target and ensnaring them moments before the sphere explodes from the built-up pressure, effectively pulverizing everything within its circumference. The force of such a blast is intense, enough to trigger natural disturbances of various degrees within the environment with a single use. It's noted that it's due to the technique's power that the user can effectively fight off any number of enemies, provided that there aren't any within the enemy ranks that poses much of a threat to the caster's person; this means that the technique can be countered by either a fellow user, a person who has an intricate understanding of its workings, or simply powerful enough to counteract the technique itself — the latter of which is extremely rare because of its "absolute destruction" nature. In terms of fellow users, it's said that when the technique is unleashed by two opposing users, the end result is an explosion great enough to wipe out everything in a large radius without fail, the blast compared to something near Etherion's level — an impressively frightening feat by itself. While the spell has its benefits, it does have its share of drawbacks. As previously stated, one must master at least four elements or more and have a large quantity of magical energy to invoke its power — the two traits necessary to bring forth the spell's destructive potential to its maxim. It seems that the spell itself cannot be copied by normal means because of its innate complexity and cannot be stopped when its unleashed; nondiscriminatory in nature, anyone aside from the target caught up in its blast will be annihilated, user included. Thus, it's best used when company isn't present and one has a clear shot at the enemy. Typically, the technique takes a certain number of years to properly grasp and fully master; even then, it can be used a certain number of times in a certain timespan, which depends on each user's magical prowess. Regardless, the technique is a vital staple in an Elemental Mage's arsenal, capable of turning the tide of battle to their favor when necessary. Typically, it's one of the few spells that can possibly equate the Secret Arts in Slayer Magic and the Unlimited Spells in Molding Magic respectively. Trivia *If one couldn't tell, this is based on the Dust Release from the anime/manga series, Naruto. It should be noted that this magic came about after wanting to explore more on the possibilities of Abyss Break's appearance, thus was reminded of the Kekkei Tota after dissecting the former's requirements for casting. However, due to its overall shape, the author describes this spells as "the Abyss Break in a condensed form with more tamed power". Category:Alpha's Wondrous Magical World Category:Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Elemental Magic Category:Subspecies Magic Category:Forbidden Magic Category:Olphion Completed Gallery